supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Katarina Remano
Biography Katarina Remano (born March 1, 1995 in Jackson, New Jersey) is the adoptive daughter of Hugo Remano and Bruna Remano. She was born on 1995 and adopted in 2005 after she was abused by her biological father (b. 1960) in 2001. She got put into foster care for 4 years, but Bruna adopted her afterward. She is their well-behaved child, her other siblings are so far from it. She gives birth to a baby boy named Aidan on 2016. In the Theory series, she so far, only appears in Supernanny: The Theory 2. She is kidnapped in World 0 alongside NannyFan92 and they both are held captive by Bryce Remano. Appearance Personality Family Tree *Father: Hugo Remano (1982-) *Mother: Bruna Remano (née: Cooke) (1982-) *Brothers: Rowan Remano (2002-), Joshua Remano (2003-), Sam Remano (2003-), Bryce Remano (2010-), Jose Remano (2010-) *Sisters: Meghann Remano (2005-), Orla Remano (2013-) *Husband: Pierre *Sons: Aidan Remano (2016-) *Daughters: Adelle Remano (2023-), Cheryl Remano *Nephews: Christopher Remano, Tyler Remano, Bronson Remano, Brian *Nieces: Agatha *Sisters-in-Law: Dorris Hanlin *Aunts: Dulce Remano-Ellroy (1989-), Velda -Remano ( -), McNulty-Remano ( -), Ramona -Cooke ( -), Martina Cooke (1987-), Selma Cooke- (1990-) *Uncles: Herb Ellroy ( -), Enrique Remano (1984-), Pablo Remano (1987-), Patrick Cooke (1989-), Albert ( -) *Cousins: Elena Remano (2007-), Felix Remano (2008-), Lydia Ellroy (2009-), Juan-Carlos Ellroy (2010-), Spiro Remano (2011-), Jacob Cooke ( -) *Grandmothers: Roberta Remano (1949-), Natasha Cooke (1963-) *Grandfathers: Miguel Remano (1946-), Charles Cooke (1962-) Relationships *Bryce Remano *Hugo Remano *Bruna Remano *Jose Remano *Aidan Remano ~ Katarina adores and loves her newborn son and protects her child from her seven siblings *Orla Remano *Meghann Remano ~ Katarina fears that Meghann may hurt baby Aidan *Joshua Remano *Sam Remano *Rowan Remano *Pierre In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Her full name is Katarina Jane Remano *Her favorite activities are riding bikes, fishing, reading books, and playing tennis. *She is allergic to peanuts. *Her favorite book is All the Right Stuff by Walter Dean Myers *She works as a part-time receptionist at a local daycare center *In Christmas 2015, she opened her presents to reveal a Wii U, XBOX 720, the Nintendo 3DS, a REM Movie DVD, New Super Mario Bros U, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Mario Party 8, a 5000 Nintendo Points Card, an Apple Phone, an Android, an iPhone and an iPad. And in her stocking, she found some pens, some lip gloss, golden sugar scrub, shimmer mist, body lotion, bubble bath, fragrance mist, body butter, a coin purse and gift cards to Bath and Body Works, Bed Bath & Beyond, Starbucks, Ulta and Macy's. *For Halloween 2015, she was dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz *In Thanksgiving 2015, her centerpiece was thrown into the fire by Sam *Her favorite cake flavor is chocolate cherry marble Future Katarina finishes college with a degree in Culinary Arts. Category:Hostages Category:Females Category:Tweens Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Adults Category:Girls Category:People Category:People with Food Allergies Category:Mothers Category:Third Parents Category:People from USA Category:People from New Jersey Category:People adopted from USA Category:People adopted from New Jersey Category:People adopted from North America Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from USA Category:Children from New Jersey Category:Children adopted from USA Category:Children adopted from New Jersey Category:Children adopted from North America Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from USA Category:Girls from New Jersey Category:Girls adopted from USA Category:Girls adopted from New Jersey Category:Girls adopted from North America Category:People born in 1995 Category:People born in March Category:People from Nebraska Category:Children from Nebraska Category:Girls from Nebraska Category:People from Iowa Category:Children from Iowa Category:Girls from Iowa Category:Abused Children